It Should Have Been Me
by kindaworried08
Summary: Everyone in Tree Hill clamoured into the chapel in town square for the nuptials of Lucas Scott to Peyton Sawyer, but inside of the day being one to remember for the bride it would be one day that the maid of honor would never forget. Major B/J N/H L/P
1. Chap1: When All Your Dreams Come True

It was supposed to be me

Everyone in Tree Hill had clamored into the small chapel in town square for the much awaited wedding of Lucas Eugene Scott and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer; however the drama being held from the soon-to-be newlyweds weighed more greatly on the wedding parties minds. Major B/J M/C H/N and minor L/P

_**The Wedding:**_

"This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and now look what has happened!"

It was a terrible thing for the wedding guests to witness. A terribly distressed bride in shambles outside the church where all her dreams were have supposed to come true. It was supposed to be a day to remember, and now it would be but for all the wrong reasons.

_**2 Nights Earlier at Brooke's house:**_

"Sign here….initial here…and that's it. Congratulations Ms. Davis and Mr. Baker, Samantha Walker is officially your daughter now and she can now legally be joining you in your move to Los Angeles." And with that the social worker left the future Baker family to be happy…well for now.

"I can't believe this is really happening. I finally have a family!" Sam shrieked when she came racing down the stairs towards her new mom and dad.

Brooke and Julian have been dating steadily for several months, but when he asked Brooke and Sam to move with him to L.A. she had to say no because the only way for a foster child to move was for her to be adopted. Julian couldn't imagine his life without her so he filed for adoption and that proved to Brooke that he was the one!!

"Well I never thought that I would have an instant family, but it works for me." Julian smirked and eyed a beautiful Brooke stroking her stomach. "Hey what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?"

"OH MY GOD!! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET!!" Sam questioned her new mother

"Told me what?" Julian asked getting quite nervous, he didn't want anything to be wrong with the woman he was seconds from asking to marry him.

"Well," Brooke said, "how would you feel about and extra addition to our family. Like in seven months and four weeks to be exact!"

Brooke just stood there staring at her boyfriend and couldn't make out the look on his face, but was very scared when she saw him walk out the door.

"You jerk!!! I hate you!!" Sam yelled out the door to her new father, all that went through her mind was how he could leave her mom…pregnant.

Brooke sank into the armchair and just felt completely numb until she saw the love of her walk back into her home with his hands in his pocket. He smoothly walked over to her and knelt down on one knee and pulled out a box, revealing a massive diamond ring.

"I love you with all my heart and when you announced that you were pregnant I knew that this was the perfect time to do this. Brooke Penelope Davis….I have been in love with since well the moment you told me to stay away from your daughter and best friend. You challenge me in every way, frustrate me to no end, and yet I can't imagine my life without you. And I certainly can't imagine raising a family without you as my partner. So Brooke Davis, mother of my children, _**BOTH**_ of them, will you marry me?"

He slipped the ring on her finger and both he and Brooke rose to their feet with Sam watching attentively in the background praying for her mother to say yes. Brooke looked over at Sam, stroked her stomach, and then stared back into Julian's piercing eyes.

"I love you so much and I would like nothing more to live with you in L.A. as Mrs. Julian Baker and raise our family!"

As soon as those words were released from Brooke's mouth he lifted her into the air and passionately kissed until Sam came running over to them and forced a group hug with her new mom, dad, and future brother or sister.

"Wow, now we are gonna have to find a bigger home in L.A. I'll get my agent right on that considering we are going to need a big yard, and big rooms for a nursery and a playroom and an office for me, and a work area for you and your designs and a computer room for Sam…." Julian began ranting but came to an abrupt stop when he caught Brooke gazing at a picture of her, Haley, and Peyton taken at Peyton's baby shower.

"Having second thoughts?" Julian whispered into his fiancée's ear

"No, I really want this. It's just how am I going to say good-bye to them Julian? It's just really bad timing you know. In two day's Peyton is getting married. I can't drop this bomb on her now you know."

"Look, we can wait max two weeks before completely moving, but the sooner you tell them the sooner it will be easier for them to understand and come to terms with it sooner."

Julian made a lot of sense and Brooke knew that somehow everything would work out and that she just like Sam was getting the family she has always wanted and deserved.

_**Same Night the Naley Household:**_

"I understand! Yes, sir we will be there. You what? You would do that for us? Thank you Mr. Barnes. Me and family owe you so much. See you soon and thank you again."

Nathan slammed down the phone in excitement and turned to face his beautiful wife and son.

"Haley, that was my agent. The New Jersey Nets want me!! And they are going to set us up with a new home and get Jamie into this exclusive prep school. But here's the best part they have handed your demo off the Jive records in NY and they want to release an album and sign you!!! Baby all our dreams are coming true!!!"

Haley and Jamie jumped in the air and right into Nathan's arms and while in her husband's deep embrace she glanced at the framed picture of her, Peyton, and Brooke on the mantle and was quickly snapped out of her joyful trance.

"Nathan? How are we going to tell everyone about this? In two days we have Lucas' wedding and then right after that we have to pack up and leave. We just can't drop this on him and Peyton now. How long do we have until we have to move?"

"Mr. Barnes said less than a week, because we have contracts to sign, furniture to pick our, and visit Jamie's new prep school. The sooner the better, Hales."

"I was afraid you would say that."

Haley groaned as she slipped into the couch. All her and her family's dreams were coming true at the worst possible time.

DING-DONG!!!!

Nathan walked over to the front of the house to answer his door and was surprised to see Brooke, Julian, and Sam standing before him.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Haley asked as she walked up behind her husband.

"We have some things to tell you." Brooke answered.

"That's Funny, because so do we!" Nathan responded.

_**Earlier that Night at Tree Hill Rehabilitation Facility:**_

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Mia asked as she stroked her boyfriend's face. She could see the anxiousness and worry in his face.

"No, Mia. This is something I have to do on my own. Owen called me for a reason and I think it's time I finally talk to him." Chase looked at his girlfriend and could tell that she was truly worried about him.

"Okay if that's what you want. I'll be right here in the lobby until you get back."

"Thank you Mia. I don't know if I'd even be here without you."

And with that Chase followed the guard to the back room where there were multiple tables spread around where patients were meeting with visitors. Chase's eyes escaped to the back of the room where he saw his best friend waiting for him and when their eyes met, Chase could see his big strong friend's face light up instantaneously.

"Chase thanks for coming man." Owen said as he grabbed his friend in a deep embrace.

"Of course, I'd come. You said that you have realized some stuff while you've been here. Care to explain what that means."

"Well man, every time that I've gone to my group therapy sessions they have asked us to explain our happiest moments sober. And there have always been two common denominators in all my stories. One of them is you…."

"Aww, man. You make me blush." Chase jokes "So if I'm one of the reasons what's the other? Is it back when you were playing Slam Ball. Because what I've heard and seen you pretty much ripped at that."

"Well thanks for the compliment bro, but its not Slam Ball. It's a who and not a what!"

"Who is it O?"

"It's Brooke! Chase I've been here for almost two months and its made me realize that who I am sober has gotten me the girl of my dreams. And yeah, I know that this last time I really messed things up with her but she take me back. I know she will."

"Owen, come on. You can't be serious about this. Brooke needs stability and she wants a family and you don't. You two just won't work out. Its just not in the cards for you buddy."

"Chase I know you dated her but that doesn't mean you have to be jealous of what she and I have. We are meant to be. Look I am getting out soon and she is going to be the first person I go see and we will be together. NO MATTER WHAT!!!"

With those words as his last Owen left the visitation table, leaving Chase to just sit there in utterly disbelief of what he just heard. Rehab had made his best friend sober, but turned him into an obsessive mess over his ex-girlfriend. And all of this made him very uneasy.

_**Back at the Naley Household:**_

"So let me get this straight you've adopted Sam, got engaged and pregnant, and have decided to move to LA!! Brooke, I'm so happy for you. This is awesome news. You're getting everything you've ever wanted." Haley exclaimed hugging her best friend in the process.

At this same time Sam and Jamie are deep in conversation on how they will be half a country away from each other but stay best friends and Nathan walk back into the living room where Brooke and Haley are speaking.

"So enough about me and my new life what do you two have to tell us?" Brooke asked as she walked over to Julian and sat on his lap in the living room arm chair.

"'Well," Nathan as her stood behind his wife "my agent called and said that the New Jersey Nets want me, hooked Haley up with a record deal, and got Jaime into the prestigious prep school in New York. The only catch is we have less than a week to get there."

"Here you are saying all my and at the exact same time so are yours." Brooke stands up and pulls Haley into a strong embrace.

"Yeah, our dreams are coming true, right at the time Lucas and Peyton need us the most." Haley exhaled.

"Now you are exactly where we are." Brooke said with a worried expression. "You two only have a week, and we only have two to get where we need to be. and how can we tell Lucas and Peyton. Their wedding is in two days and then they are gone for the honeymoon and during this time all of us well be moving. How and when are we going to tell them?"

"You can just leave a letter on their doorstep. That's what I would do." Sam joked.

She quickly lightened the mood but everyone around her knew it was no laughing matter and that during the time where Peyton and Lucas were supposed to be the happiest was soon going to be dampened by those they love most.


	2. Chap 2: Where did this come from

_**Hey guys I really wanna thank you all for your reviews. They have been so inspiring and I want to really thank all of you reading, this is my first fan fic and all of your support has been absolutely amazing!! And what I plan on doing is updating at least once a week. In this chapter a surprise comes in from left field.**_

_**The Dress Rehearsal at Tric**__:_

"Well I know I speak for probably everyone in this room that tomorrow is just about the most waited out day in almost all our lives. I mean I have been waiting for it since I dumped this guy in HIGH SCHOOL!!"

The guests all let an uproarious laugh when they hear these words come from Brooke.

Even the groom Lucas can't help but let out a small giggle.

"Okay, okay but on a more serious note," Brooke continues, "I am so happy for you P. Sawyer soon to be Scott and I know that tomorrow you will have your fairytale come true!!"

And with just those little words from Brooke Davis the entire place is clapping and the blushing bride is in complete tears and can't seem to let go of her best friend. Brooke felt so happy that she was able to help in the process of what is supposed to be the happiest day in a woman's life but she knew that she was soon going to turn that smile up-side down.

Across the club at the bar Chase keeps staring at Brooke and watches as she can't seem to keep her hands of Julian. The pair are obviously in love and its apparent to all who are watching including an extremely worried Chase.

"You know if you keep staring at her, a girl like me could get jealous." Mia joked as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm just worried about her, you know. I mean after I told you what Owen said I would think you would be just a bit worried too." Chase chastised his girlfriend of her complete utter disregard to the situation.

Mia laughs and simply states, "You have been staring at her all night, worried about what's going to happen when Owen gets back, worrying about HER! When in reality you should be worried about your best friend because the girl he left isn't going to be the one he returns to. When he finds her he's going to find her a beautiful happy new mom who is happily in love with someone, someone who is not him."

"I guess your right. I mean, look at her Mia. I have never seen her so happy. Not with me, not with Owen, but with him. That right there is real."

Mia leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend, "And so is this."

_**Later That Night at Brooke's Place:**_

"I can't get over how hard that was" Brooke stated as she unfastened her string of pearls from around her neck.

"What was hard?" Julian yelled from the kitchen, as he opened the refrigerator door looking for a bottle of water.

"Looking at Peyton and completely lying to her face that's what!" Brooke yelled back at Julian.

"Well, if you ask me….." Sam adds

"Well we didn't." Julian quips back joking with his new daughter.

"Well I'm going to say it anyway. I think that this whole thing is getting blown outta proportion. The longer you wait the harder its going to be for Peyton and Lucas." Sam states very matter of factly.

Brooke walks into the living room in her pajamas and a silk black robe and looks at Sam and Julian sitting on the couch watching TV. and all she can do is smile. This is what she has always wanted. A family that could all sit together and enjoy a quite evening together just simply watching television. This is what makes memories and this was the beginning of all of hers. As soon as she sat down and curled up next to her fiancé there was a loud bang at the door.

"Sam, get the door." Brooke tells her young daughter.

"Yeah, sure! Thanks exactly what I am here for. To be you two's live in maid right!!" Sam states as she sluggishly walks to open the front door.

"I'm glad to see you finally understand Sam!!" Julian jokes as he pulls his future wife into a large embrace and kisses her atop her head.

"You two really need to cool it! This whole lovey-dovey thing you guys are pulling is seriously starting to GROSS me out! EWWW!!" Sam says disgustedly as she opens the door. "What are you doing here!"

Before Brooke and Julian can even have time to respond to what their daughter has just said their little 'house-guest' comes barging inside their home, demanding to see Brooke and shouting all sorts of threaten statements. Julian stands up to the man, looks him dead in the eyes and simply states, "Lucas what do you want with my fiancée?"

Lucas looks at Julian in complete wonderment and then pushes him aside and falls to his knees in front of Brooke and for one whole second they lock eyes before she pulls away and looks at Julian standing right there next this fallen man in complete disbelief and behind her to find her daughter sitting on the bottom of the staircase with this terrified look. A look that is telling Brooke that Sam is scared that her new family is seconds from being pulled out from underneath her feet and would do anything to keep it.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Brooke questions her long time friend and one-time love.

"I can't do it Brooke! I can't promise to be with Peyton forever and promise that I will be her husband in sickness and in health when lately all I have been thinking about is you. And how whenever I see you with Julian it disgusts me, for awhile I thought it was just my disdain for him but tonight when I saw you look at him in a way, a way that I have never seen in your eyes before it made me realize that, I want to be the guy you look at like that and that I want you to be the woman walking down the aisle to me."

Lucas' words have always had affect on Brooke, they always made her weak in the knees but this time all they did was anger her and make Julian get a look in his eyes one that she has never seen before.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Julian ordered Lucas but Lucas didn't even budge but rather sat up. Lucas rose to his feet and sat down on the couch next to Brooke and pulled her into a kiss and before Julian could pull this man off his future wife, Brooke savagely pushed him off and viciously slapped him across his face.

"How dare you!" Brooke hissed, "How dare you come into my home and do this to me and my family. I am engaged, pregnant, and about to move half way across the country to start anew with those two beautiful people standing right behind you."

At this time Brooke took a second to allow all this to process into Lucas' mind and looked into Julian's eyes and realized she could never love him anymore than she did at that moment.

"Brooke…." Lucas whimpered

"No, Lucas. Looks get out of my house and I will see you tomorrow where you at the church where you will marry my best friend who will not find out any of the information I just revealed to you! Got it!" Lucas simply just shook his head and allowed Brooke to continue "Good! Now Julian get him the hell out of OUR home!!" Julian quickly obliged and Brooke finally got off the couch and ran over to her daughter who was in near tears and for the next two hours they just sat in her bedroom until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Outside Brooke's Home**_

"Do you realize how hard it is for me not to literally kill you right now? Who do you think you are! Tomorrow's your wedding day and here you are trying to take my girl away from me!" Julian's hands are balled into fists as he's walking Lucas to his car. Lucas is completely silent the entire walk and when he's about to open his mouth Julian stops him.

"No don't I don't really want to hear it! You know all those years ago I hated you because you made Peyton love you in a way that I never could and then I forgave you the moment I first layed eyes on that beautiful woman upstairs because that was when I realized that everything happened to bring to that moment yesterday when Brooke and I adopted our daughter, when we realized that we were about to have a child together, and when we promised to each other to get married and spend our lives together. Everything happens for a reason, so get in your car and get ready for your wedding tomorrow."

As Lucas got into his car Julian motioned for him to roll down his window and before he could even mutter a word Julian delivered a swift punch across Lucas' face and stated "One other thing, don't ever touch my fiancée again." And with that he walked back across the street to his home to be back with his family.

As soon as Julian was out of sight Lucas started his car up and said, "Is that proof enough for you?" He began to drive off when a big strong man sat up firmly in his back seat and Lucas looked in his rear-view mirror to see Owens' scowl that could scare anyone for miles around.

"I told you Owen, she loves him and now there really isn't anything that you can do. They really are a family now, so why don't you give me that tape you have and we can forget all about this."

Owen just stayed quiet until Lucas dropped him off at some random street corner and as he got out of the car he pulled a tape from his jacket pocket and said in an ominous voice, "As long as I have this, I have you to help me get Brooke back. Even if that means getting rid of Julian and even Sam. I am going to be with Brooke one way or another." And with that he disappeared into the black surroundings and disappeared.

_**I told you this one was going to be surprising! Up next the Leyton wedding and what is actually on the tape that could potentially ruin Lucas' life!**_


	3. Chap 3: The Wedding of the Decade

_**I would just like to really thank everyone for their awesome reviews and thanks for the motivation to continue writing this story! Here's chapter three hope you like it!**_

_**Outside of Chapel:**_

"Now how am I supposed to do that?......Yeah I know what you have on me….Owen it's my wedd….Fine!! Consider it done, but when this is over then that tape is MINE!!" Lucas slammed the phone into the grass that bordered the railing to the entrance of the church and that went through his mind was the fact that in order for his dreams to come true, he'd have to betray one of his best friends.

As Lucas walked into the church he realized that someone was right behind him the entire time and as he turned around he realized that it was just about the worst person to have heard.

"What the hell are you doing talking to Owen?" Brooke questioned her friend.

"Oh…umm….I was just…he umm" Lucas ranted and only spoke nonsense until his little brother called for him at the back of the church saying that the priest wanted to speak to him "Umm sorry Brooke, Looks like I gotta go." Lucas could breathe freely for just a second but he knew that Brooke wasn't one to let something like this go.

Brooke walked outside the church to get a quick breath of fresh air, she smoothed the ruffles in her silk blue knee length bridesmaid dress and stayed outside while she waited for Peyton to show up in the limo with Haley.

As Brooke waited for the white limo to arrive all she could think about was the startling conversation she heard Lucas have with her very recent ex-boyfriend. What could they have to talk about and why would they even be talking. From what Brooke could remember Lucas hardly knew Owen, so why in the world would they be talking, especially on his wedding day. All these questions plagued Brooke's mind for fifteen minutes until she saw the white limo arrive at the church and when Peyton exited the car in one of Brooke's originals the light hit her and cascaded from her hair in a way that quickly turned Brooke's thoughts of distrust and suspicion into a way of wonderment of the fact that something that took six years in the making finally had come true. Peyton and Lucas were finally getting married and all was right, well at least for that second.

_**Inside the Chapel:**_

Everyone in Tree Hill had clamored into that tiny church for the wedding of the decade and everyone who was witness to this event knew that they were watching history in the making. At the front of the church stood Skills standing far right looking as dapper as ever in his tux, then right in the middle was Nathan, and standing right by the priest waiting for the his bride to walk toward him was a very anxious looking Lucas Scott who you would expect would be looking calm but was the exact opposite.

The procession began with little Jamie Scott walking down the aisle with the rings, who was followed by his mother, Haley. As Haley walked up the aisle she could she her husband beaming at her from the alter and as she looked back she knew the love his eyes then matched the love that was in his eyes all those years ago at their very own wedding. Next down the aisle was the maid of honor, Brooke, who as she made her way up the aisle could only imagine what her wedding to Julian would be like. When she finally made her way to the alter she looked out into the congregation and saw her fiancé's smiling at her and she knew that he was thinking the same thing, and then she glanced at Sam who smacked the smirk right off her dad's face. During all this Lucas' little sister Lily had already made her way up the aisle leaving rose petals in her wake.

Then the doors flew open and everyone rose to their feet and instead of a beautiful bride standing there, she was held at gun-point by a crazed man who only had one thing on his mind and that one thing was the maid of honor.

"Brooke if you don't come with me right now, I will blow her brains out!!!" As these words escaped Owen's mouth, the gun cocked and Brooke was already halfway down the aisle, only to be pulled into the protective arms of her fiancé.

"The only way you'll ever touch my fiancée is over my dead body!"

"That can certainly be arranged" Owen move the gun from Peyton's temple and pointed it straight at Julian and released the trigger.

"Owen, NO!!!"

BANG!!!

**_The next chapter is going to enfold the turmoil Owen has unleashed onto the Leyton wedding and the person who gets shot might not be exactly who you think!!_**


	4. Chap:4 What Went From Happy To Nightmare

_**Hey everyone!! Your reviews have totally inspired me and that's why I am updating so quickly!! I hope that this chapter doesn't make anyone mad at me but it was the only way that I could see this chapter working!!**_

The sound of the blasted gun shot towards Julian scared the wedding goers so much that they all flew out of the church as fast as their little feet could take them. Owen's shot missed Julian barely almost directly hitting him in the cheek, but none of that seemed to phase Julian for at no second did he let go of his fiancée. The church was now cleared except for the wedding party minus Skills who ushered Jamie and dragged Sam out of the church when the gun went off and Chase stayed in the back of the church trying to figure out how to get this best friend back.

Owen drags Peyton across the middle of the church, with the gun back to her temple and when he reaches the alter he stares at Lucas, smiles, and says, "Now its your turn to pay your debt" he pulls out a mini DV tape from his jean pocket and continues, "you want this, then do what we agreed." A defeated Lucas shakes his head and pulls a handgun from the inside of his tuxedo and walks down to where his once love stands with her fiancé.

"Lucas, man! What are you doing!" shouts Nathan from the front of the church where, Haley is holding onto him for dear life, trying to muffle her terrified sobs. "Lucas, please…" a begging Peyton finally speaks, but it is no use. Lucas made his way to where Brooke was cowering and placed the head of the gun on her stomach and spoke softly enough for only her and Julian to hear, "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of my family before yours, and if you don't come with me to alter and marry Owen right now, then I will shoot you, killing not only you but your twos child."

At this point Julian's hold on Brooke just got a little less tighter and Brooke pulled away and they looked at each with so much love in their eyes. "I will always love you, with all my heart, knowing that my selfishness of wanting you all to myself kills you and our child. I won't have that." After hearing Julian speak these words, Brooke froze, shook her head, and said, "You're the love of my life and I will forever always be yours!" and with those last words said they said one last kiss and Lucas grabs Brooke by her forearm and escorts her down the aisle to her new husband.

"Lucas, you deserve this tape so much, but I am still not going to give it to you just yet." Owen is laughing at this point for all he sees is his plan and dreams all coming true.

"What the hell! We had a deal and I've done my part, now give me what that tape NOW!!" Lucas screams

"I will…after the wedding. Now guard Baker and your little family over there and make sure they don't try anything okay! Chase get up here." Owen motions for Chase to come up from the back of the church. When Chase makes it to the alter Owen smiles and says, "I told you that I was going to get her back and look" Owen puts his hand on Brooke's stomach and as soon as he touches her Julian cringes and Haley and Nathan try their best to comfort him, "I have the girl of my dreams and we are going to have a baby. We are going to be a family!!"

At this point Brooke is beyond scared, beyond angry, she is simply numb and when she heard those words trickle out of Owen's mouth she shoves his hand off of her, and simply states, "This baby will never be yours and I will never love you!"

"Love grows and you will learn to and we will have an amazing family, but right now my best friend is going to have to take your best friend outside right now so her man over there will stick to our deal and not back out!" Owen hands a distressed Peyton off to Chase, who for some reason agrees and escorts a sobbing Peyton outside the church where police and ambulances have already all swarmed the scene, just waiting to get in.

_**Outside the Chapel:**_

Chase walks a distressed bride over to the ambulance, "Hey can you check her out? She's pregnant and she has just been through some really traumatic stuff."

When Chase walks away from the ambulance he is met his girlfriend, Sam, and police captain Matthews. Mia wraps her arms around Chase and as she does Sam barks out, "What happened to my parents? Are they okay?" Sam was fighting back tears, but the Captain Matthews had her and Mia sent away before she could get her questions answered, "Now I know that you are have just witnessed something horrible, but I need you to please tell what the situation is like in there. Are you ready to answer now?"

Chase shook his head and stated, "Owen Morello has a handgun and is holding Brooke Davis hostage and forcing her to marry him, and.."

"What did you just say?" Sam screams and runs back to Chase, "What did you say?" she repeats. The officer motions for her to leave, but Chase insists that she stays and hear the rest. "Okay, if you insist Mr. Adams, so now please continue."

"Okay," Chase responds, "Well Owen has Brooke at gunpoint forcing her to marry him,"

"Okay I understand that, but is there or is there not three other capable men, to fight against him, to overpower him?" Captain Morgan questions.

"See that's just the thing" Chase responds "It's actually only two men and one of them has to take care of his wife."

"I don't think I understand Mr. Adams, are you implying that one of the men is an accomplice?"

"I am not implying, I am stating the facts. Owen has something on Lucas Scott and it has driven him to hold his brother, Haley, and Julian at gunpoint to make sure nothing gets in the way of his wedding."

Everyone around heard the words that came out of Chase's mouth and at that point all they could do was begin to sob, because everything that they have known and loved was basically gone.

Sam crumbled into Mia's arms for at that point she realized that her perfect soon-to-be family was gone and if her mom or dad tried to fight for it that would mean the end of their lives.

Jamie and his Nanny Deb were crying uncontrollably, just fearing the worst for Nathan and Haley and for only a five year old Jamie understood so much more then anyone could imagine.

But the worst sight to see was Karen Roe holding her pregnant future daughter-in-law because neither of them could fully understand what the man they both loved so much could have become what was standing in that church today!

"This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and now look what has happened!" Peyton sobbed and the only thing in her mind was not that the fact that her best friend was pregnant and being held hostage, or that her husband was holding three people hostage as well, but rather what Lucas could have done to have taken him to a point where he was a man that she didn't even know anymore and could NEVER marry or have anything to do with after that.

It was supposed to have been the happiest day of her life and it turned into her greatest nighmare.

**_I really hope everyone likes this new chapter!!_**

**_The next one is going to be ten times better, this was kind of a filler chapter so that the people outside the church could know what's going on!!_**


	5. Chap 5: The Truth Hurts

_**Okay so here is the next chapter for the story. I really want to thank everyone for their reviews they really inspire me and help me decide which way I want to take the story. And I want to apologize in advance because this is going to be a very short chapter but hopefully you will understand why when I post the following one after this one.**_

_**Inside the Chapel:**_

"Okay, so which one of you two lucky fellows would like to be my best man? How about you Nathan? I mean, we did bond a great deal during Slam-Ball, in fact you were the one who helped me get back in Brooke's life, and you would make the most sense." Owen spoke all these words in the cruelest of tones, for he knew that it was just making Julian grow angrier and angrier by the minute.

Nathan's face said it all, the tension was growing in his eyes and with one glance at his sobbing and miserable wife, he was the first one to break the silence. "Owen, come on man. Have you even realized what your about to do. You are threatening lives, including your own. I mean, Brooke hasn't even looked at you directly in the eyes this entire time." After he spoke these words he began to inch closer to the couple at the alter and Owen began to tense up after every step, but when Nathan reached him, he looked him square in the eyes and spoke eight simple words that would change everything. "She doesn't love you and she never will."

These words softened the look in Owen's eyes and what appeared to be tears seemed to live in there now. He stepped off the alter leaving Brooke and Nathan in confusion, walked to Julian and said, "You're the luckiest man in the world. I hope you love her and cherish her the ways I never could."

"Don't worry, I already am!" Julian responded and took the gun out of Owen's hands with ease; at this point Lucas was in deep confusion and had no idea what was happening in front of him. Owen reached into his pocket and gave Lucas the tape that caused this whole ordeal, placed it in his hand and began walking to the back of the church where a swarm of police men would be waiting for him. When he finally reached the exit he turned around and made what would become his most famous words, "For only a brief time, I had you Brooke and when you were gone I couldn't handle it and I made so many mistakes that I've lost count, but number one is losing you. And I think everyone in here and outside this church who have had the pleasure of getting to know you know exactly what I mean. Right, Lucas?"

Shamefully Lucas looked away when Owen mentioned his name and turned around to face Brooke who was already in the protective clutches of her future husband and then he looked into his hands at the tape that had ruined everything.

And with that Owen Morello pushed the large chapel doors open and the world was finally in sight. Within seconds officers were all over Owen holding him down as the escorted the crazed wedding crasher to the patrol cars and once Owen was clearly taken away, Brooke was first to exit the church with Julian practically helping to hold her up, followed by Nathan and Haley, who looked a complete mess, but the attention that these four were slowly diminished when one Lucas Eugene Scott made his grand appearance.

Captain Morgan calmly walked over to Lucas and turned him around and hand-cuffed him faster than ever and escorted him to the last patrol car at the church. On this way to the car Lucas glanced over at Brooke, who was now with Peyton and stopped dead in his tracks and spoke softly to the both of them and stated. "I've ruined both of your lives because I couldn't decide who I loved and when I finally found out who it was, it was too late and I made a very big mistake. Watch the tape and you will understand more."

"Come on, Scott. Let's go!" Officer Morgan said pushing Lucas closer to the car, but Lucas wouldn't move until he stated his final words.

"Wait!" Lucas shouted, "I've just got one last thing to say." And as Lucas was pushed into the patrol car he yelled, "I Love You Brooke!! Wait for me!!"

And with that the patrol car door slammed and Lucas was driven away, leaving Brooke in so much awe she fell to her knees and had to have Sam and Julian pull her to her feet and as the duo escorted Brooke to the car, Peyton raced up behind them and swung Brooke around to face and stared her down with this look that Brooke had never seen in her best friend's eyes.

SLAP!!

Brooke held her freshly slapped cheek and began to mumble "Peyton"s and "What's Wrong"s but Peyton coldly walked away and then turned around and said "I hate you Brooke Davis, you ruined my wedding and now you have taken my fiancé from me. For all I care you can lose that baby, your carrying." Brooke looked confused because she hadn't told Peyton yet, but before she could speak Peyton continued and this time everyone was standing around them. "What you thought I didn't know, well I do! I heard you and Haley talking about it at the rehearsal dinner, as well as both of your plans to live Tree Hill for fame and fortune!" Haley looked confused and hurt by her friend's words but didn't speak up because Peyton's rant still wasn't over. "You know what Brooke, you and your little family and you and yours Haley can all go to HELL!! Because all of you disgust me…"Peyton walked back over to Brooke and whispered in her ear low enough for only her, Julian , and Sam to hear, "Especially you!! WHORE!!"

_**Well everyone I hope your not too disappointed with this chapter but its needed to set up the court scene that's about to happen and all you remember Peyton's rant it will come into play very soon!! XOXO**_


End file.
